Let Me Be There For You
by svurolivia
Summary: Set during Accredo. Just my take on all the Rolivia that happened in that episode. Some spoilers for season 20. One shot.


Olivia know she has to put Amanda on desk duty and notify IAB. She's farther along now and her stomach is really beginning to show. Liv can't help but wonder why Amanda is being so secretive about it this time around. Why she is wearing shirts that are a size too big, trying to cover her baby bump up. They are on their way to their latest crime scene. What looks like a brutal rape/murder of a young woman. Olivia doesn't want the blond on this case, she thinks it will be too much for her in her current condition. The brunette doesn't understand why why, but she feels an overwhelming need to protect the younger woman this time around. Amanda hasn't told her who the father of this baby is, but she gets a vibe that he isn't the best guy. They arrive at the apartment and make their way up to where the body is, and the scene is more horrible than they expected. The body is mutilated, and the girl is so young. The lieutenant's first instinct is to pull Amanda away, not wanting her around this, but Amanda pushes right past her. She takes one look at the body and gags, and the brunette turns her around, telling her to go. She assures the landlord that the blonde will be okay before following her outside. She grabs her long blonde hair, holding back with one hand and resting the other on her back rubbing up and down. Trying to provide comfort as the younger woman empties the contents of her stomach onto the sidewalk.

"It's okay Amanda. Just get it all out."

She finishes standing up from her bent over position "I'm good. Sorry, Liv you shouldn't have had to see that. That was so unprofessional."

"You're pregnant Amanda. You shouldn't even be around something like this." Olivia walks over to the car, finding a bottle of water so the blonde can rinse her mouth. Fin and Carisi arrive and check on Amanda before discussing the case.

Liv doesn't like this Accredo group. She doesn't like Arlo, and she wants her as far away from Amanda as possible. She can tell that this is getting to her. That this case is weighing on her heavily, messing with her mind. It all comes to a boiling point when Amanda pushes a woman out of a chair and throws her on the ground. She puts her foot on the other woman's back. Liv pulls her out right away and takes her into the break room. She gets herself coffee while Amanda grabs fruit from the fridge. And then the detective gives her an insight into her childhood. The older woman had known Amanda's father wasn't the best guy. But her heart breaks when she is told about her witnessing her father beating her mother right in front of her. Every time she learns more about the blonde's childhood her heart breaks more. Liv doesn't say much in response, knowing Amanda needed to explain herself, that she doesn't want her comfort or pity.

Arlo goes after Amanda again in another interrogation and Olivia hates this guy. She wants to get Amanda and her baby as far away from him as possible. Deep down she knows the other woman can handle this herself, but ever since Amanda told her about the baby. Liv has felt an overwhelming need to protect them both. Maybe because of everything that happened when Amanda was pregnant with Jesse, or because their relationship has changed so much since the last time. If the brunette got to decide, she'd wrap up the younger woman in bubble wrap and keep her at her desk for the duration.

Amanda tells her who the father of her baby is. Dr. Al a cardiologist. Something she doesn't seem so happy about. Liv makes a mental note to ask her about it later. She tells the blonde again how happy she is for her. Squeezing her shoulder, heart fluttering when Amanda smiles back at her and telling her how happy she is for her. Part of her is a little sad, about this whole situation, but she climbs into the car next to Amanda with a smile on her face.

"So, tell me more about Al. Are you still together?"

"No. We broke up a while ago. The baby is the result of a one-night stand that happened a couple of months after we broke-up."

"Oh. Is he going to help you out, be there for you?"

"I don't think so. When I told him I was pregnant, he told me that he'd pay for the abortion. He didn't even care. Right after he told me how much he loves kids. I don't know what I expected. He cheated on me the entire time we were together. He's not the best guy in the world." The blonde looks out the window. Sad about the situation. Like she messed up again and part of her hates that Al is now a permanent part of her life.

Olivia reaches over, grasping Amanda's hand, squeezing. "He doesn't deserve you, Amanda. You're not in this alone. No matter what I'm here for whatever you need."

"I get that you don't like asking for help, but please let me do it because I want to."

"Thanks, Liv. It would be nice to have someone to share everything with. I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, you'll never be alone. Hey, why don't we stop by your place and pickup Jesse. She can play with Noah and we can hang out. They haven't seen each other for a while and Noah's been asking about Jesse." The two children's age difference is about 3 years, but Noah likes to help take care of the toddler, enjoying the responsibility that comes along with it.

"Yeah. That sounds great Olivia. Are you sure we won't be imposing?"

"I'm sure."

They arrive at Amanda's apartment. Jesse running over to Olivia right away, excited to see her Aunt Liv. Wrapping small arms around the brunette's legs hugging her tight, before being scooped into her arms and tickled. She packs a bag for the little girl while Amanda walks Frannie. The blonde gets changed into jeans and t-shirt and they leave for the brunette's place. Amanda getting a similar greeting from Noah that Liv got from Jesse. The two kids run off into Noah's room, followed by Frannie to play. While the adults sit on the couch.

"How are you Amanda? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A little uncomfortable, but I'm also feeling the baby move. Which is the best part of being pregnant." Her hands drift down her stomach to her belly rubbing her hands up and down, smiling when she the baby kick against her hand. On instict she reaches over grabbing the older woman's hand, resting on the spot where the baby just kicked waiting for the baby to move again. She keeps her hand on top of the other woman's. When it does she turns to look at Olivia and sees her with a huge smile on her face. "Did you feel that?

"Yeah, it's amazing. You're amazing." She lets her hand rest, rubbing circles on her belly. The brunette moves closer, closing the gap between them. "So, you're feeling better about the pregnancy now?"

Amanda nods her head "Yes. I was so overwhelmed when I first found out and I needed to decide if it was the decision for me and Jesse to bring another baby into the house. I loved this little bean too much already to go through with the abortion."

"Does Jesse know she's going to be a big sister? Is she excited?" Amanda smiles, moving her head, so it's resting on her hand, up on the back of the couch, turning her body towards Olivia, bring them closer. Liv's hand is still resting on her bump, like that's where it's supposed to be.

"She knows, and she's excited to meet him or her, even though at 3 she doesn't understand what's happening."

"That's good." Liv reaches her other arm out, moving, so her arm is almost around her. She gazes into bright blue eyes. Over the past year, things have been changing between them. They've become closer, their attraction towards each other is getting harder and harder to hide. "Jesse's not the only on who's excited." Liv moves her head down addressing her next sentence towards the baby in Amanda's belly "Here that little one. We're all so excited to meet you. I'm your Auntie Liv and I'll be there for you no matter what happens. I love you so much already." Tears spring into blue eyes, threatening to fall. Liv moves her head back up to make eye contact with the blonde.

Neither one knows who moves in first, but their lips connect in a kiss. Amanda's hand moves up to cup Olivia's cheek. The kiss is shy and uncertain, like most first kisses are. They break apart, resting their foreheads against each other's for a moment.

"I love you, Amanda. I'm in love you." Liv says, with so much conviction in her voice.

"I love you too Liv." They lean back in for another kiss. This time their tongues come into play, kissing deeper than the first. They carry on for several minutes, before two curious, hungry children make their way out of Noah's room. They're calling for their mothers' who pull away from each other at an alarming speed. Moving back to opposite sides of the couch.

"Mom, Jesse and I are hungry. Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

"We sure can." Liv says taking her little boy into her arms, giving him a big hug. Jesse climbs up on the couch on the other side of her, asking for a hug too.

"Mommy, why were you kissing Auntie Amanda?" Both women laugh at their unsuccessful attempt at hiding what just happened and the blunt way the 6-year-old asked.

"Because Noah I love your Auntie Amanda a lot and her and Jessie will be spending a lot more time with us and in a couple of months, Auntie Amanda is going to have a baby. Is that okay with you?"

Noah looks towards Amanda "Where's the baby going to come from?"

She puts her hand on her bump "they're in my belly but in a couple of months he or she will be here."

"Can I feel?"

The blonde takes his hand, moving it on to her belly. "You sure can. You feel that the baby moved?"

The little boy has a huge smile on his face, looking up at Amanda and back to her belly. "That's so cool"

Olivia gets up to make dinner while her son asks Amanda a million questions about the baby. Holding both kids close to her. And she loves the little family they're going to make. The two of them and their 3 kids, something she ever thought she would have.


End file.
